


The Mills Sisters

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Collaboration, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: Everyday stories about the Mills sisters who deal with things differently as Regina has magic and Zelena doesn't.This book is being written in collaboration with @ordinaryswen on Wattpad!





	1. Build an IKEA dresser

Zelena groaned in frustration, looking at the instruction manual for the umpteenth time and being none the wiser when she put it down again and looked at the parts that were scattered over the floor that were supposed to be forming a dresser to change Robyn's diapers on.

"Oh bloody hell!" She whined and looked from a plank, back to the manual and repeating her words once more as Regina walked in.

"I thought that after the crib you'd have learned..." She said and grabbed the manual. "So, this time it's the Stuva." She cocked an eyebrow and looked from the paper to the parts on the floor. "I could just wave my hand and fix it." She offered, but Zelena shot a glare at her. After losing her magic she needed to learn to get around without relying on it, like any other human being.

Regina stood for a moment in the doorway looking at her sister. A soft smile appeared on her lips when she saw her snort again in frustration. "Are you sure you don't need my help..?" She said while sitting beside her. Zelena bit her lip.

"A hand would be welcome, but no magic. I want to do this without needing it." Regina couldn't help but smile. She probably would never admit to it out loud, but she was proud of her sister and of who she was becoming. A hero beyond all her expectations.

"But first.." Regina used her magic to materialize a hot cup of tea to calm down Zelena's nerves and handed it to her. "...drink this." Zelena looked at her sister gratefully.

"Hope it's not poisoned." She said playfully, taking her cup of tea and starting to drink its contents in small sips. Regina just rolled her eyes at her answer but smiled regardless.

"Not this time, unfortunately... Seems to be your lucky day!" She teased back and looked back at the wooden planks and grabbed the manual before looking for the plank they needed to start with.

"It doesn't seem to be too difficult." Regina said softly and sat on the floor, gathering the items needed for the first page and putting them together slowly, checking the instructions once in awhile to be sure. Zelena looked at her sister as she put the first pieces together, amazed at how easy that went.

"Why can you do it and I can't?" She huffed a little and Regina looked over her shoulder at the red head.

"Well..." She went on and grabbed a few screws that needed to be put in to hold it together. "I have dealt with more than a few pieces of IKEA furniture." She said and flipped the page slowly after making sure she was done. Zelena put her tea down on the floor and took her place next to the brunette.

"This stuff doesn't really make any sense to me..." She held up the little tool used to tighten the screws and sighed. "Why do the Swedish have to make it so bloody difficult?!"

Regina just laughed at her sister and took the little tool before using it for its intended purpose.

"I think after 28 years of practice, I just know how to deal with things like a Hemnes or a Billy."

"That's another thing... Why name your furniture...? It almost sounds like a catalogue where you shop for gay men. Today I'll have the Björk!" She frowned as Regina laughed. Zelena really couldn't understand how her sister could make it look so simple. In less than five minutes she was able to put two pieces together, as it was as simple as a snap of her fingers while she had tried to deal with the dresser for hours, only putting a couple of pieces together, almost accidentally she would dare say. "What if I keep changing Robyn on my bed? I don't need this thing to be honest." She continued hopeful.

Regina just shook her head as a soft chuckle escaped from her lips, amused by her sister's behaviour.

"You are acting like a child and I'm supposed to be the younger sister?" Zelena couldn't help but chuckle as well, casually playing with one of the screws. "You can do this Zelena... you just need to believe in yourself more." Regina looked at her with a soft smile as she gently squeezed her shoulder. "You may not have your magic anymore, but that doesn't mean you can't overcome little obstacles like these." Regina said while pointing to the items still scattered on the floor. "After all, are you or aren't you the infamous Wicked Witch?" Zelena smiled. She nodded weakly, really grateful for her sister's support. She knew pretty well she needed to hear that sometimes, as a reminder.

"Wait, isn't this Snow's hope speech?" She continued after a while, trying to keep herself from laughing. Immediately she raised her arms in defense as she saw Regina's gaze crunch a little.

"I guess she's rubbing off on me more than I thought..." The brunette groaned a little before letting out a soft chuckle.

"I'd say more than a little. Before you know it you're going to be prancing around with flowers in your hair and bursting out in song." Zelena smirked. Regina zapped the woman with her magic, giving her a static electric shock. "That hurts!" The red head whined and held her hand where her sister had zapped her and pouted a little.

"I will not dance on rainbows and ride unicorns anytime soon, I promise you that. I'm closer to setting your hair on fire if anything." She smirked and finished up the last part of the dresser and got up, looking at the completed end result.

"Not fair..." Zelena said and looked at the manual again before inspecting the dresser. "Are you sure you didn't use any magic?" She squinted at her sister and Regina rolled her eyes.

"The only magic I used was common sense... Perhaps next time you start building something, don't start end the end of the instructions." She snorted and left Zelena to her own devices.


	2. Fight

Regina beat her fists on the table, with such a force that the noise resounded throughout the whole mansion. Zelena was standing in front of her, trying to apologize, but her young sister wouldn't listen. She was so mad, she could have destroyed the whole kitchen with her magic, in a split second.

"Regina please, I'm sorry..." She tried again, her voice a little broken from guilty sobs. It wasn't her intention to put Henry's life in danger. When she accepted to teach him how to drive, she was only trying to enjoy some time with her only nephew. She liked his company as much as he liked hers.

The brunette looked at her with nothing but anger. Zelena did a step back, biting her lips. She has never seen her sister this mad at her, for a long time. Yes, they still fought, occasionally had arguments, but nothing really serious and nothing like this. It was like the two sisters went back in time to when they hated each other.

"How could you Zelena? How could you be that stupid?!" Regina yelled as she took a step towards her older sister. It was difficult for her to contain her anger when Zelena put her son's life in danger. The fact her car was all banged up didn't help either.

"I said I'm sorry!" Zelena started yelling as she was getting more agitated by the second. She had apologized multiple times already, but since her sister didn't want to listen she was starting to lose control over her emotions.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Regina yelled even louder while banging her fists on the tabletop again, her emotions peaking and her magic flowing freely as she no longer had a grasp on it. The table shattered in multiple pieces and her magic hit Zelena as well, blowing her right into the wall behind her with a loud bang and a sickening crack. The redhead whimpered and looked at Regina, unable to speak before she actually passed out. Regina gasped as she saw what she had done and rushed over to her limp sister, gathering her in her arms.

"No... no no no... I didn't mean to..." She mewled and tears gathered in her eyes. The brunette whimpered and held her sister tighter. "I'm sorry." She said and sniffled while focusing her magic on healing the woman.

Regina knew what she had done was wrong, and that her magic caused great damage. She instantly regretted losing her cool like that. After all, Henry wasn't hurt because of Zelena, and the car could be fixed with her magic or just an old school paint job, so no real damage was done.

Slowly Zelena opened her eyes. She could feel a strong headache coming up while she soon realized what just happened.

"Oh dear, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Regina tried in all the ways to prevent the tears from falling as her heart started to pound as fast as it could in her chest.

The older sister just nodded, faking a smile. She tried to stand up, but clearly, she couldn't and when she gasped in pain, her young sister immediately stopped her by gently putting her hand against her shoulder. "Easy Zel. Stay down. You're not healed yet."

Regina looked at her feeling nothing but guilt for what she had done.

"Gina... I'm so sorry..."

"Shhh, I know." She whispered, gently caressing her sister's forehead. "Henry is fine, and I can easily fix my car with a snap of my fingers... But I should be the one that's sorry. "

The woman stared at her, confused. She tried to say something but Regina stopped her. "I lost control and by doing so, I hurt you. I never meant to. I just..."

"Lost it." Zelena finished for her and smiled gently at her sister. "Look, I get it. If anyone were to put my Robyn in danger, I don't think I would have kept it together either." She said and cupped Regina's cheek gently. "So please, don't beat yourself up over it." She said and then chuckled. "But what did that table ever do to you to deserve that?" She looked at the splintered parts on the floor, chuckling a little. Regina looked over her shoulder and laughed softly. Of course her sister would change the subject like that. It was so like her.

"I never liked it anyway." The brunette chuckled and looked back at her sister.  
"Well that's one way to get rid of it." She snorted and tried to get up again. She was quite stiff still, but this time she was more successful. "Next time you throw me against a wall, at least make sure it's cushioned." She said while holding her head in her hand.

"I'm sorry." Regina said and bit her lip. Zelena waved it off and looked at the woman.

"Just get me some of those weird pills you people take." She said and went to sit down. "Bloody hell..." She cursed under her breath.

"Thank you" She said when Regina gave her the pills for her headache. Zelena stared at them in disgust for a split second before swallowing them in a fast sip. She grimaced even more disgusted. Regina chuckled softly as she reached for her as she sat down on the sofa, gently placing Zelena's head on her lap.

Zelena smiled, feeling nothing but loved.

"Are you feeling any better?" Regina whispered as she continued to caress Zelena's hair.

"Yeah, very, but don't you dare to stop." She said seriously. Regina just rolled her eyes. "It feels so good."

"For this time, you're lucky. I won't stop." She chuckled, as she gently continued to massage her sister's head. "But don't get used to it..."

Zelena chuckled as well as she started to relax, slowly closing her eyes to that magical touch.

When Regina realized her sister was sleeping, she softly kissed the top of her head.

"I love you.." she whispered, slowly starting to fall asleep as well, with her sister in her arms.  


	3. Panic

Regina was sitting on the floor as she played with baby Robyn, chuckling as the baby babbled and kicked her little feet while making grabby hands towards the brunette. She tickled the baby's stomach, causing the little one to giggle wildly.

"What are you doing to my precious little green bean?" Zelena entered the living room with two mugs of tea and a smile on her face as she watched her sister and her daughter play like that. The redhead put the mugs on the table and sat with Regina on the floor.

"We were just discussing how much she hates green." The brunette smirked a little and Zelena faked a gasp.

"Don't you dare break mommy's heart my little pea." The woman said and gently prodded the baby's stomach.

"She's also saying that red apples are much better than green ones." Regina chuckled and bumped her shoulder against her sister's gently.

"You both are terribly mean, plotting against me like that." Zelena pouted before chuckling softly. "But I somehow doubt she said that, after all... She can't really talk yet."

"You'd be surprised how fast that will go though. Before I knew it, Henry was running around and talking me ears off my head." Regina said and looked at Zelena. "Before you know it they're all grown up."

Zelena looked at her sister and smiled gently.

"Henry is a precious boy. Though... he's not that much of a boy anymore." She said and scratched behind her ear.

"I know... But to me he will always be my little man." Regina said and sighed, reaching out for one for the mugs and sipping her tea.

The two sisters freely continued to talk about anything, both sitting on the floor, while drinking their tea.

And they laughed when Regina started to tell few stories about Henry's childhood.

"It's true, more than once he peed on me while I was changing his diaper!" She chuckled, returning to the memories of her son when he was just a baby with nothing but love.

"I would have loved to see your face!" Zelena laughed. "I'm sure it must have been hilarious!"

"Listen, that could happen to anyone, and even more to you, since you have a little girl." She protested, drinking another sip of her tea.

Zelena chuckled again as she playfully shook her head.

"Not my munchkin, she pees in the diaper like a good girl, not on her mom, am I right sweetie?" She asked promptly, looking between Regina and herself, expecting to see her daughter, but strangely enough she couldn't see her.

She frowned, confused. Regina stared at her sister, not knowing why she suddenly looked so worried.

"Zel, are you okay?" She asked as Zelena stood up from the floor. She could see her sister panicking, as her face became paler than usual.

"Where is she?!"

"Who?"

"Robyn of course!" Zelena said louder as she panicked. Regina looked around and gasped as the little girl was gone.

"But how... Where the hell is she?" She moved to lie flat on the floor and peered under the couch, not seeing the little girl at all. Zelena was all over the place, tearing the pillows from the couch and looking in every little nook and cranny in the living room. Regina bit her lip and groaned.

"Robyn... Where are you... you little devil." The brunette then decided to check around the rest of the house, going to the hallway, but no baby. Zelena followed her and sighed.

"Anything?"

"Not yet... Let's try the kitchen, I'll check the study." They parted ways and Zelena went to the kitchen while Regina went to the study on the other side of the hallway. The brunette came back empty handed and went to meet with Zelena in the kitchen who was even checking the pantry while a baby could never open any doors.

"Where the hell could she have gone? Regina seriously, this is bad."

"Relax Zelena... I'm sure she's fine... I don't leave anything dangerous around on the floor and I doubt she could have gotten far." Even if Regina said that, the redhead wasn't any less freaked out than before.

"Regina! You're not really helping here..." She said and stormed off back to the living room and bit her lip as she looked around. Regina followed her slowly with a long sigh. Then she heard a soft giggle.

"Wait... Did you hear that?" She asked Zelena and told her to be silent as she put a finger to her lips. The giggling was back and the redhead turned to where the sound came from. She looked at the long curtains that reached the floor and pointed at them. Regina moved over to the curtains slowly and pulled them aside, revealing baby Robyn who was on her hands and knees and started crawling back to her mother.

"Green bean!" Zelena got on her knees and picked up her little baby as she got close enough. "Don't scare your mommy like that!' She let out a sigh of relief and Regina chuckled a little.

"I suppose we forgot to check behind the curtains~" She laughed and moved over to her sister. "Honestly sister, you tore my couch apart but forgot that?" She used her magic to restore the living room and sat down with her tea.

"Shush, I don't want to hear from the woman who destroyed a table."

Zelena slowly calmed down, but was still unable to look away from her beautiful little girl's blue eyes. They were like hers, but even bigger and more beautiful.

She sat on the couch with her daughter in her arms before letting her slip on her lap.

Robyn looked at her mother and smiled, moving her tiny chubby hands toward her, wanting her mommy to be closer to her.

Zelena smiled as she leaned over her to give her a kiss on her forehead, then she began to playfully poke her belly under the green shirt she was wearing.

The baby started to giggle immediately and soon her mother and Regina followed.

"You're a little wicked monkey, do you know that, huh? Yeah, yeah, I think you do." She joked, gently touching her little nose with hers.

Robyn put both of her chubby hands on her mother's cheeks, giving her light taps and murmuring adorable baby verses.

Regina sat on the couch beside her sister, sipping her tea while admiring the cute scene with nothing adoration for the two. That moment her sister was sharing with her daughter was absolutely adorable.

The little girl laughed again as Zelena gently started to nibble her hands.

"You look so yummy! I think I'll eat you!" She joked starting to tickle her daughter again, blowing lots of kisses all over her face.

"Mmm~ delicious!" She laughed as well.

Regina playfully rolled her eyes but smiled in adoration.

She could tell Robyn was the most precious thing in Zelena's life. 


	4. In Sync

Regina went down the stairs, grumbling to herself as she made a straight line to the freezer. When she opened it to grab her emergency tub of ice cream and saw it was missing she growled.

"Who dares to steal my ice cream!" She turned around sharply after slamming the door shut and instead went to look for her stash of chocolate she kept in a box on the top shelf and found it missing as well.

"Oh for FUCK SAKE!" She was fuming by now and knew exactly who was responsible for this. "Zelena! You better have a fucking good excuse for eating my chocolate and ice cream!" The brunette witch yelled. Her voice booming through the house and the redhead who was engorging herself in the ice cream that she had topped with extra chocolate stiffened as she sat cross legged on the couch in a hoodie and PJ pants with a blanket over her legs.

As Regina stormed into the living room and spotted her sister she gasped.

"I knew it! Henry wouldn't dare touch my stash..." She began and Zelena quickly put the ice cream aside in a weak attempt to hide it..  
"It's not what you think... I just had this craving you know and I just..."  
"WHAT ABOUT MY CRAVING?!" The brunette fumed and stormed over to the redhead, grabbing the ice cream for herself and sitting next to her with a huff. "I need this more than you do right now."  
"Hey!" The redhead said and then made a face as she doubled over. "God I did not miss this at all." She groaned and Regina watched her closely.  
"Miss what?" She asked while she slowly put a hand on her sister's back.  
"Well, you might not know but I've been pregnant, and you don't get periods during pregnancy." She was a little snappy and Regina bit her lip before starting to chuckle softly. Her chuckle slowly grew into proper laughter and she shook her head a little.  
"I think we need to double the amount of ice cream and chocolate from now on." She mused and Zelena looked at her once the cramps went away a bit.  
"You too huh?" She raised her eyebrow and Regina nodded with an apathetic sigh. She took a bite from the ice cream before handing the tub back to her sister..  
"I'll send Henry on a special ops mission. We will call it... Bloody Mary" The brunette smirked and got up to go find her son.

"Henry darling, can you come downstairs for a moment, please?" Regina called out to him.

"I'm coming!" He replied, walking out of his room and running down the stairs into the living room. "What's up?"

"Henry Daniel Mills. How many times do I have to tell you to not run on the stairs?" She scolded the teen and crossed her arms as she did so.

Zelena chuckled, amused by the mother and son duo before eating another spoonful of ice cream.

"Mom, I'm not five anymore." He rolled his eyes, casually playing with the pen he had in his hands. "So... what's wrong?"

"No matter how old you are honey. Running up and down the stairs can always be dangerous." She said. "And anyway... I need you to do something for me... For me and for your aunt Zel."

Henry looked between the two women, trying to figure out what they might want.

"We need more ice cream, the chocolate one, of course."

"Pistachio and hazelnuts for me, thank you sweetie." Zelena said with a witty smirk.

"Are you two kidding me?" The boy chuckled, shaking his head. But from the sudden serious look of the two women, he realized it wasn't a joke at all.

"Oh c'mon mom, I'm busy right now." He complained. "I have to study for my exams!" He couldn't mask his annoyance with his clingy mom, during that time of month.

"You studied hard all the morning Henry, you can take a break!"

"But.." He tried again, but Regina stopped him almost immediately.

"Don't argue with your mother." She scolded.

Zelena chuckled again.

The boy raised his arms as he yielded and then nodded. "Fine, I'm going." He murmured, heading toward the door.  
"Wait Henry!" Regina called after him and gave him some money. "Don't forget the chocolate!"

"Stupid periods!" He muttered, as he took the money from his mother and headed out.

  
"Well, while we're waiting on that..." Zelena said and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. The brunette chuckled and grabbed another blanket, pulling it over herself while curling up next to her sister.  
"What are we watching?" She asked and Zelena just kept flipping through the channels, not finding much.  
"Maybe we should try a DVD?" She suggested but Regina snorted. She thought about it for a moment then clung tighter to her sister.   
"We have Netflix now... DVDs are already ancient history." She took the remote from the redhead and just started up Netflix and looked up a movie.

Henry came back after a while, holding a plastic bag filled with chocolate and ice cream. He put it down on the table with a groan and shook his hand as it hurt from how heavy the bag was.  
"Here mom." He said softly and looked at the two women huddled up together on the couch. He thought it was sort of cute to see his mother and aunt so close together, but after considering why they were so close together, he thought it was better to make way and go back upstairs.  
"Thank you Henry!" Regina said and looked inside the bag with a smile. The redhead joined her soon enough and pulled out the pistachio ice cream.  
"You're the best Hen." She purred and watched the boy smile slightly before going back upstairs.

"Operation Bloody Mary was a success." Regina smirked and ripped the packaging off a chocolate bar.

 


	5. At The Dentist

Silently Zelena approached to the two chocolate biscuit trays that her sister had recently baked.

Although Regina had asked her, or rather had ordered her not to touch either one before lunch, Zelena had not resisted and she was slinking in the kitchen while Regina was in the bathroom for a shower.

"Only one biscuit, only one." She spoke to the little girl Robyn who was sitting on her high chair. "She won't notice the missing two or three biscuits on the tray, am I right sweetie?" She mumbled, trying to convince more herself than her child. But the truth was, she wasn't so sure.

Regina was a perfectionist, after all.

The little girl mumbled something, happily clapping her tiny hands.

Zelena smiled at her, taking her innocent enthusiasm as a free pass to eat few cookies.

"Not a word to your aunt, do you understand?" She joked before grabbing a cookie.

It has a delicious scent, she thought.

Zelena closed her eyes, savouring it. "Oh my God.. this is so good." She murmured with a full mouth.

Robyn looked at her curiously. She immediately lifted up her hands, trying to draw attention from her mom.

Zelena chuckled, realizing what her daughter wanted.

She broke a biscuit into smaller pieces before giving some of it to her baby.

Robyn giggled happily again. She seemed to like it a lot. In fact, still with a full mouth, she lifted her hands again, trying to tell her mother she wanted more.

"Easy munchkin." She chuckled. "Finish what you have in your mouth first. "She said, before grabbing another cookie for herself. But when she started to bite it, she felt a strange pain on the right side of her mouth. She gasped at the painful jolt, not knowing what was going on.

"What the hell .." She mumbled, annoyed. "Oh no, no, no, no." She panicked, feeling she had a little problem. "Not that, please."

Regina had finished her shower and came back to the kitchen, fully dressed and with her hair combed back perfectly. She saw her sister with the cookies and gasped.  
"Zelena! I told you not to eat the cookies!" She stomped over and looked at the woman. "They're for the tea, not to senselessly stuff your mouth!" She told the woman and looked at her as the woman's face was a little twisted.  
  


"What's wrong?" She asked but her sister just smiled and shook her head.  
"Nothing!" She said, but Regina was unconvinced of her sister's suspiciously quick answer.  
"Nothing is wrong huh..." She said and took the cookie from her sister before shoving it into her mouth, causing another painful reaction as she was forced to bite down on it.

"Owww~ Stop that." The woman held her face and had tears in her eyes.  
"Let me see that." Regina wanted to open Zelena's mouth, but the woman resisted and took a few steps back.  
"No, go away! I'm fine... Nothing is wrong with me." She said and quickly put the kitchen island between the two of them. Regina cocked an eyebrow and leaned over.   
"I will get you." She said and started to chase Zelena around the kitchen. They kept running in circles until Regina almost caught her. She made a jump for it and tackled the redhead to the floor and straddled her.  
"Open up wide~" She purred and forced the woman's mouth open. She could easily spot the rotten molar and shook her head. "Guess we have to call Dr. Soren again." She said and crossed her arms. "No more sweets for you dear sister. Not until you saw the dentist." The brunette said authoritatively and Zelena whined.  
"No~ why... Don't be mean. It's not so bad!" She said and tried to escape from under the woman, but even after a few attempts she had gotten absolutely nowhere.

"Please Regina, I'm begging you, don't bring me there!"

Zelena had always been afraid of the dentist, and Regina knew her weakness pretty well, but she did not see any other solution to her sister's problem, except for a doctor's visit.

"Zel... don't argue with me." She said seriously. "You need this. You will go to the dentist. End of discussion."

The redhead shook her head in disagreement.

"I said no." She whined, looking away from Regina's gaze. "And you can not force me to go."

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled, enjoying the silly reaction of her older sister.

"Stop acting like a child, sis." She rebuked her. "I'm sure your daughter would have more courage than you."

"Obviously!" She snorted. "She only has two teeth!"

Regina could not help but laugh. After all, her sister was right.

"Zelena...c'mon."

"It will hurt. I know."

"Maybe only for a few seconds, but if you do not go to the dentist, your tooth will hurt forever."

The redhead grimaced, looking at her sister with puppy eyes.

"If you love me, please do not bring me there ..." She begged.

"It's because I love you, I want you to go to the dentist. " she said softly. "I don't want to see you in pain."

"But Regina..."

"Listen to me." She stopped Zelena once more, looking at her firmly and softly at the same time. "Let's make a deal, shall we? You go to the dentist, and I'll be close to you all the time, and later I'll let you eat all the cookies you want... "

Zelena seemed to think about it, though Regina could perfectly notice the fear in her eyes.

"Zel, nothing terrible will happen to you. I'm sure you will not feel any pain." She said gently, trying to calm her down. "C'mon, show your daughter how brave you are!"

Zelena wasn't feeling particularly brave, but the promise of her sister was starting to look really tempting since she knew how well the woman could bake cookies. She bit her lip and looked at Robyn who was clapping in her high chair and smiling down at her mother.  
"Okay, fine... Make an appointment then." The redhead sighed in defeat and Regina smiled victoriously. She got up and off the woman before pulling her sister along with her.  
"That's my sister~" She said and went to grab her phone and made an appointment for the woman. Luckily she only had to deal with the pain for a couple more days.

On the day of the appointment, Zelena was slow to get out of bed. But after her sister showed up with fireballs blazing at her side did she rush to get ready. Regina just smirked as she drove the woman to the dentist.  
"Honestly, you're making this a lot worse than it actually is you know." She looked at the redhead who was still pouting.  
"I don't like it when people poke around in my mouth... Especially men with weird tools." She looked at her sister pointedly and Regina just shook her head. She parked the car and got out, but her sister was staying inside. She sighed and knocked on the hood as she moved closer to the building. Zelena looked at her and crossed her arms, not getting out of the car.

Regina knew this was going to happen, so the brunette took along a little motivation. She opened her bag and pulled out a container and promptly started to eat her famous chocolate chip cookies. She sat down on the hood and relaxed as she ate the delicious sweets. Zelena gasped and pouted more. She got out of the car and slammed the door shut before striding into the dentist's office with conviction.

"That went better than expected." Regina chuckled and followed her sister after finishing her cookie.


	6. Secretly Gaming

Buttons were relentlessly being pressed on a controller, echoing in the room as it was otherwise silent. Regina couldn't sleep and eventually just gave up on it entirely as she slid out of bed and went to the living room. She had closed the doors and curtains so no one would see her as she was actually gaming on her son's PS4, which she bought him last Christmas. It was also a gift for herself in a way as she found herself unable to sleep once in awhile and playing games really took her mind off of the problem.

She kept mashing the buttons on the controller before an exasperated gasp echoed off the walls.

"Bloody hell! That is bullshit! What in the fuck... I have iframes stacked as high as the empire state building and it still hit me?!" She burst out before realizing her error. She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth and looked at the door, waiting a little while before relaxing again, her shoulder slumping a little as she let her head hang in defeat. The end boss of the game was laughing at her on the screen, even if it was muted, you could tell.

"I  _will_  get you." The brunette grumbled and restarted the fight.

She had made a magician in the game she was playing, enjoying it quite a bit even if some aspects of it annoyed her a little. Like the little mana problem she often faced and the fact her defences absolutely sucked.

As she kept playing, she didn't notice that her sister had woken up because of little Robyn demanding food at 4 in the morning. Least of all did she expect the woman to stand behind her with the child in her arms and staring at the screen while Regina played. It wasn't until the red-head spoke that the brunette noticed her presence.

"Watch out for his hand!" Zelena yelped and Regina was so startled that she heard her sister, she actually dropped the controller and jumped off the couch.

"Jesus Christ... Zelena!" Regina breathed heavily as adrenaline coursed through her veins.

"I'm sorry." The red-head chuckled. "Did I startle you?" She asked and went to sit on the couch while Robyn was still enjoying her bottle.

"Yeah... I didn't notice you coming in here..." Regina sat down slowly and picked up the controller again. Her character had died again in the commotion and the brunette groaned. "I was kind of focused on this."

"So I've noticed." The red-head said and looked at the screen again. "So... Is this what you do when you can't sleep?" She asked and looked at her sister.

"Yeah..." Regina blushed and looked away. "You must think I'm childish." The brunette scoffed a little. Zelena frowned a little.

"Why would I think that?" She asked and tilted her head. "So what you play games? It's not just children who enjoy them. I've heard there are adults who make a living off playing games." She said seriously and looked down at Robyn again, seeing she had finished her bottle.

Regina was more than a little surprised her sister didn't judge her for her night time hobby. She was sure though that if Henry ever found out, he'd laugh at her.

"You seem to be having fun playing the game... Can I try?" Zelena asked and put the bottle aside before starting to burp the little baby. The brunette looked at the woman with wide eyes.

"You really want to try it?" She asked and nodded.

"Yeah sure... Perhaps, sometime we can play together." Zelena smiled and Regina smiled back.

"Ok then." She said and chuckled softly.

~*~

A few moments later, Regina had made a new character for her sister, helping her get through the options and explaining the controls of the game while she was taking care of Robyn for the red-head.

"Ok so... How do I swing the sword?" Zelena asked and Regina sat a little closer to her sister.

"Press the square to attack and the triangle is a special attack... If you time it right, you can make your attacks hit harder... You just have to watch the red circle around your character." Regina said and showed the woman by pressing the buttons while pointing to the screen. "See, like that."

As the sisters bonded over playing the game, time flew by and before they knew it, Henry came down the stairs and frowned at his mother being in the living room with the TV on so early in the morning. When he entered the living room he chuckled softly.

"So that's why I have that game on there..." He smirked and Regina gasped as she heard her son's voice.

"It's not what it looks like!" She immediately said and scratched her head awkwardly as she bit her lip.

"Mom, it's ok... I know you like games too. Whenever you played with me on some of mine you were always pretty decent at it, so I figured you were playing some without me around... I just never expected it to be something like this." He snorted and leaned over the backrest of the couch. "We should all play together. It'll be fun!" The boy suggested and Zelena nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that!" She said and looked at the brunette who nodded slowly.

"Ok, but don't expect just because we can play together that you are going to bed later than usual... You will sleep on time and get plenty of rest young man!" Regina said sternly, but before she really had her face steeled into parent mode, a big yawn made it crack.

"Says the woman who stayed up all night." Zelena shot at her sister and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'll just kidnap your daughter and sleep with her, she won't judge me for it. Then you can make breakfast for Henry!"

"Can I please make breakfast...?" The boy asked and looked at Zelena, knowing her cooking skills aren't quite up to par.

"I won't say no to that." The red-head chuckled and got up, following the boy to the kitchen.

"I'm so telling Emma about this." Henry smirked as he left the living room. Regina gasped and got up quickly, waking the baby in the process.

"Oh god... I'm sorry Robyn." She quickly apologized before making her way over to Henry. "And you will tell Emma no such thing, you hear me?"

"Fine... Queen of Flames." The boy smirked and Regina wanted the earth to swallow her as he called her by her character's name. If Emma ever found out about her hobby, she would never live it down.


	7. At The Holi Festival

"Come on, Regina! Do not make useless excuses!" Zelena grumbled, grabbing her sister in her bedroom.

"I won't come Zel. It is useless that you keep trying to convince me!" The other woman complained, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Zelena snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. You will come with me!" She exclaimed again. Zelena started to brush her hair in front of the mirror, carefully placing the curls on her shoulders.

"Belle has offered to take care of Robyn today, so I will not waste this opportunity for anything in the world. It will also be so fun, I can assure you, just don't be a buzzkill and give it a chance!"

Regina squinted at her sister's words.

"You know sis, I don't like your tone. I could easily set your hair on fire." She said with an evil, but fake smirk gracing her lips.

The redhead simply shook her head, chuckling slightly at the comment she had heard coming out of her sister's mouth so many times now.

"But we both know that you won't. So move your ass and put on some comfy clothes!"

"Don't push it Zelena." She warned.

Zelena only ignored her.

"Come on! The festival will start shortly!" She tried again, failing to hide her enthusiasm about it. And so, Regina got up and began to prepare, even if she still didn't like the idea.

Regina has always been stubborn, but at times her sister was even more so. Simply put, Zelena never accepted a 'no' as answer.

"You want to at least tell me what kind of festival is this?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, but Henry wanted to go pretty badly and he said it would be fun, so why not? Besides~ Emma will be there." Zelena said. "But you won't need any make up." The older sister added as she saw Regina reach for her lipstick. "From what I've heard, you'll be plenty colorful later."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Regina found out sooner than later as she stood in the middle of a bustle of people and colors were being thrown everywhere, covering her whole body in neon colors.

"Now I see..." Regina said and looked around in the madness of people. Somewhere in the middle of it there was Zelena as well, but she couldn't help noticing her son and Emma happily throwing the colored powder at each other. She made her way over to them and pulled Zelena along as well.

"Emma~ Henry~" Zelena shouted cheerfully over the music. The blonde looked up smiled.

"Hey there you two. Didn't think we'd see you out here."

"Why is that?" Regina asked and Emma bit her lip.

"Well... you... don't seem like the type?" She said carefully and the brunette chuckled.

"Well, you're not wrong. Zelena dragged me into this." She said and looked at her sister.

"I did not such thing~ I'm simply making you enjoy the finer things in life." The redhead said and Regina frowned at her. That's not what she was saying at home.

"So, Henry, are you enjoying it?" The brunette asked and ruffled her son's hair. As she did so, a puff of different colours came out, making Emma laugh.

"Yeah mom, this is a lot of fun!" He said and threw some of the powder on her, creating a big pink blob on her chest.

"Glad you're enjoying it." The brunette said and looked at Emma who was trying to hold back her laughter. Zelena carefully nudged her sister closer to Emma and then yelled.

"I'm going to get us some drinks~"

"I'll help carry them!" Henry said and they both ran off.

Emma and Regina looked at each other with a frown.

"Why do I have the feeling they are up to something?" The blonde asked and Regina nodded.

"I don't know... But they are obviously working together on whatever this is." The brunette said and looked at Emma slowly. The blonde smiled and shrugged.

"Well, let's go have some fun." She said and took Regina's hand in her own, holding it palm up and giving her some of the powder. "You should try it too~" The excitement was evident in Emma's voice. The older woman sighed and gave in.

"Very well..." She said and smirked mischievously before throwing some of it on Emma who gasped and immediately retaliated.

"Oh~ I will get you, your majesty!"

Regina began to run among the crowd, occasionally hiding behind other people, trying to not get caught by the blonde.

"You can't run away forever, Gina!" The blonde laughed, running after her.

"Oh really? Watch me!" She replied, using her magic to materialize a lot of colored powder to throw at the blonde.

Emma shook her head, shocked when she found herself completely yellow.

"You cheater!" She laughed again, succeeding this time to catch the brunette, blocking here in a dead end alley. "Here you are, your Majesty. You are exactly where I want you."

"Miss Swan, don't you dare-" Her tone should have been menacing, but the ex-evil queen betrayed herself with a soft chuckle.

A little grin spread on Emma's lips. She grabbed the brunette's wrists, pinning her back against the wall.   
"Your face is a little too clean, don't you think?" She joked.

"Emma, what are you ...?" She murmured, noticing Emma was slowly closing the distance between them. Their bodies now pressed together.   
"This ..." The blonde smiled again, before pressing her lips against those of the brunette, still smiling. Regina was surprised as Emma kissed her so suddenly. She didn't close her eyes, nor did Emma. It was an instant, almost never ending moment, during which the two never ceased to look into each other's eyes. They broke the kiss only when both of them needed to breathe.

Emma took a step back, regarding the brunette with a satisfied smile.

"Now you're all pretty colored! Yellow looks good on you." The blonde chuckled, playfully touching the brunette's nose with her finger still stained with yellow.

Regina shook her head a little but laughed with her before pressing her lips on Emma's again. Her Emma.


	8. Walking In

After the Holi festival yesterday, Emma and Regina had gone home together to celebrate something else. After a long night of intense love making, the blonde and brunette we sleeping peacefully into the late morning.

Regina slowly woke up, stirring a little as she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her body. When she cracked open her eyes, she was met with the vision of sleeping Emma. At first she panicked a little that she had gotten into bed with Henry's other mother, but those feelings quickly melted away as Emma wrapped her arms a little tighter around the brunette and nuzzled into her chest.

It was so comfortable, lying there with the blonde that she slowly wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and just gave into her feelings that she had been hiding for a while. The brunette rested her head against the other's and slowly dozed off a little, only to be woken up again by soft kisses being placed on her skin. The blonde smiled and kissed her way up from the woman's chest to her neck until she was properly facing the woman, cupping her cheek with one hand as she leaned in and kissed Regina softly on her lips. The brunette closed her eyes and pressed closer against the woman, enjoying how it felt to press their naked bodies impossibly closer together.

Regina admired the perfect and naked body beneath her.

"You're so beautiful" She told her, carefully tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Emma smiled, caught in sudden embarrassment.

"You're more beautiful than I am." The brunette noticed the blush on Emma's cheeks and smiled. She bent down, softly kissing her lips. Emma couldn't stop staring. Her heart seemed to want to jump out of her chest, barely able to contain her excitement. She started to caress and scratch the woman's back, feeling the need to touch the brunette, feeling her again, like last night. Regina felt the same way. She straddled the blonde first before slowly pushing her leg between Emma's so she could open them. Emma began to feel her center tingle. She bit her lip, trying to contain her excitement, which was not that easy when the brunette began rubbing her thigh against the woman's dripping wet core.

Emma moaned as she moved the hips, rocking against the brunette's leg. Regina grinned, bowing down to kiss the blonde's lips that were still swollen and red because of all the kisses exchanged last night. Then she replaced her knee with her fingers that made a teasing trail down her body to the blonde's most sensitive spot. Emma moaned into the kiss, instinctively curled her fingers into the brunette's hair, almost in a gesture of desperation. Regina smirked a little as she watched the blonde.   
"Are you ready to come for me?" She whispered, continuing drawing insistent circles around Emma's clitoris that was burning with need.

"Please ..." The blonde murmured and the brunette felt a shiver go down her spine at Emma's plea. She bit her lip before penetrating Emma's core with two fingers.

The blonde couldn't hold back and cried out, tilting her back back as she pushed her hips onto the brunette's teasing fingers. Emma trembled as the blonde suddenly orgasmed, leaving her gasping for air. Regina pulled her fingers out of her clenching core, bringing them to her mouth and licking them.   
"You're so tasty." She purred deeply and Emma licked her own lips as she watched the brunette. It lit a new fire inside of her, making her groan and sit up, sliding herself into Regina's lap while wrapping her arms around the woman's neck, crashing their lips together in another heated kiss.

"I'm pretty sure you will taste even better." Emma purred as she pulled back from the kiss slowly, making her way down the woman's neck, licking over the several bite marks she had left there the previous night. The brunette groaned and slid her hands into the golden curls, pulling them a little as she pressed the woman closer to her neck. Emma bit down on the skin gently and sucked it, leaving another mark on Regina's body. The brunette hissed a little as the skin there was already raw and sensitive, but it felt good regardless. She yelped as Emma pushed her back onto the mattress and pinned her wrists down, in similar fashion to what she had done yesterday in the alley.

"You're not the only one who can tease, Madam Mayor." The blonde grinned and leaned down over Regina's body, blowing air over the woman's nipple, making her squirm under the blonde's body. Emma then slowly leaned closer to the sensitive nub and licked around it teasingly, making smaller circles before lapping over the rigid peak and taking it into her mouth, biting it teasingly. Regina groaned hotly and clawed at the sheets as her hands were still pinned down by Emma.

"Please Emma..." She whimpered and looked down to where the blonde mop of hair was tickling her skin and somewhere hidden between the golden strands was Emma who was now sucking hard on her nipple. It caused Regina to press her thighs together as the woman's actions made her body burn up. The brunette panted as she could feel the heat spread inside of her and felt a distinct wetness spread between her thighs as it leaked out of her core profusely.

Emma released one of the woman's wrists and caressed the brunette gently as she traced her way down the woman's arm, along her plump breast, teasing it briefly by pinching her nipple before scratching her nails down the woman's stomach, hip and eventually over her thigh before making her way back up between her legs, meeting with the wetness that was pooling between them. The blonde purred and nudged Regina's legs apart while kissing her way back up to the woman's mouth.

"What do we have here~?" She teased and roamed her fingers between the slick lower lips, making the brunette squirm and whimper more.

"Emma... Just..." She started and blushed, unable to say the words out loud. The blonde smirked and licked over Regina's lips.

"Tell me." She teased and moved to the woman's ear, biting the shell briefly while her fingertip nudged against the woman's clit. Regina groaned and wriggled her hips, wanting more, more of those delicious fingers.

"Fuck me..." The woman whined and gasped as Emma instantly filled her with two of those long fingers, rubbing her in all the right places and teasing her clit at the same time. Emma leaned down to capture the woman's lips between her own, kissing her deeply while thrusting her fingers inside of the ex-Evil Queen.

Regina moaned into the kiss while holding onto the blonde's shoulder, her nails digging into the skin and leaving crescent shaped marks along with the other scratches that were still on Emma's back. It didn't take long before the woman was pushed over the edge by the repeated deep thrusts of Emma's fingers and the insisted rubbing of her clit. She cried out loudly and arched her back off the bed before collapsing again under the blonde, panting harshly.

It was then that the door flung open and Zelena stormed in.  
"Regina are you ok?! Why are you screaming?" The woman said before getting an eye full of naked bodies on top of the messy bed and a blonde mop of hair covering her sister's head. "You know what... Never mind." The redhead said quickly and hurried out of the room.

"Zelena!" Regina gasped and looked at the closing door before looking at emma with a look of terror. "No... That did not just happen." She said and shook her head violently. Emma slowly cupped the woman's face and kissed her softly, calming the woman down.

"Relax, she was going to find out at some point anyway." Emma said casually and Regina slowly started to push at Emma's shoulders.

"No! Not like this... Oh god... She just saw me naked with you and ... Your fingers are still inside of me..." The woman whined and Emma slowly pulled them back.  
"You know I'm still right outside the door right?" Zelena yelled and at that moment, Regina's mind just got overloaded with panic, causing her to faint.


	9. Zelena's First Birthday

It was early that morning when Regina decided to wake up. She had lots of stuff to take care of and in her opinion it was a better idea to start as soon as she could, being careful not to wake up Zelena and her daughter in the process. So she tried to be as quiet as possible, walking on her tiptoes and using her magic only if it was necessary.

After everything was done and she was satisfied with the results, she walked upstairs, on her tiptoes, trying to figure out if her sister was finally awake or not. She silently opened Zelena's bedroom door, spying inside with one eye. She shook her head a little, still finding her sister curled in her blankets, her red hair spread all over the pillow and over her face. An amused smile cracked on Regina's lips as she tried not to laugh. Then her eyes turned to watch her little niece Robyn, who was already awake in her crib, trying to get up on her own and reach her mother like every morning. Regina smiled once again, walking towards the little girl who smiled brightly as she saw her aunt.

The baby lifted her arms and Regina picked her up.

"Good morning, little one!" She whispered, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

The baby just chuckled before turning her head to face her mom, still peacefully sleeping.

Regina playfully poked Robyn's tummy.

"You want to go to your sleeping mommy, right?" She asked as a fit of giggles escaped from Robyn's mouth. Her tiny hands couldn't stop moving towards her mother while her little feet couldn't stop kicking.

Regina smiled once again. She slowly sat on the bed, letting the baby crawl towards her sister. She watched the entire scene, enjoying it in silence.

Zelena stirred a little as she felt the bed dip a few times and the sound of her daughter's laughter reached her ears.

"What are you up to little green bean?" She asked sleepily and slowly moved to rub her eyes, only to be met of the sight of her daughter crawling to her and grabbing her curly hair and her sister watching with a smile.

"Slightly creepy... Having you watch me sleep." She said in jest and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Someone was reluctant to wake up and fetch her daughter for hugs." The brunette shot back and smirked a little. "Besides~ I came to wake you up because it's your birthday, isn't it?" She said and cocked her eyebrow.

"Damn... Already?" The red-head sat up slowly and gathered her daughter in her arms, smiling at her and kissing her cheeks before properly cradling her. "So, what did you have in mind little sister? I hope it's pistachio cake you made." She chuckled and the brunette slowly got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Well you won't find out if you stay still in bed.." She teased, lifting an eyebrow as her sister chuckled.

"Yeah I think you're right, but first, don't you think I deserve a proper 'Happy Birthday' from my one and only little sister?"

Regina let out a short laugh, but nodded. After all, Zelena was right. She was so glad and happy to be finally able to celebrate her birthday with her.

Zelena sat in the middle of the bed with Robyn, now wrapped around her left side. Regina stared at the adorable couple for a moment. The irony let her think about Robyn as a cute little monkey. She softly chuckled again.

Then Regina slowly reached out to her older sister and sat next to her with a loving smile on her face. The brunette leaned to kiss Zelena's cheek while wrapping her arms around her shoulders to pull her closer.

"Happy birthday Zelena!" She said, gently caressing her sister's back.

Zelena's eyes glittered with excitement as she stroked her sister's hair.

"Thank you sis! It means a lot."

Robyn watched the entire scene with a curious expression on her face. She stared at her aunt with a frown as a little pout cracked on her tiny lips, which made Zelena chuckle.

"What?" Regina asked. "What are you laughing for?"

"I think someone is a little jealous here..." She chanted, softly tapping her daughter's nose with her index finger. Regina looked at the baby and laughed as well before picking her up and placing lots of kisses all over her chubby cheeks, making the baby giggle.

"Like mother like daughter, they say.." The redhead joked as she adoringly kept looking at her daughter.

"Now.. it's already nearly 10 am... You really should get out of bed already." Regina playfully snorted as she put Robyn back in her mother's arms and got up.

"10... How in the bloody hell did that happen?" Zelena looked at the clock and frowned as she usually never slept in that late. "I guess mommy was tired hmm~" She smiled at her baby and got out of bed as Regina left the room.

"We better dress for the occasion then."

~*~

After a while, Zelena and Robyn came down the stairs while Regina had set up a nice breakfast in the dining room along with the decorations for the woman's birthday. The brunette was sitting at the table, waiting patiently as Zelena entered.

"There you are!" Regina smiled and motioned to the chair while Zelena took a moment to look around the decorated room.

"What in the hell is this?" She chuckled and slowly moved to sit down.

"This is how they celebrate birthdays here." Regina chuckled and tilted her head. "Do you like it?" She asked and Zelena chuckled.

"It's a bit much perhaps..." She said and looked at the breakfast that was supposedly under the cover. "But I'm excited for the food you made." The redhead smirked. Regina chuckled and moved to lift the dome from the 'breakfast', which was actually a green cake with 'Zelena' written on it and a few candles. She used her magic to light them and chuckled.

Robyn was bouncing in Zelena's lap, looking at the cake with excitement.

"Someone likes the cake." Zelena said and Regina laughed a little.

"It was surely different from making apple pie..." She said and bit her lip. "I actually had to follow a tutorial on Youtube." The brunette admitted and smiled a little.

"So I hope you like it!"

Zelena looked at her sister and smiled.

"It's already amazing that you tried... I don't need anything special." She said and smiled.

"Well... Now that you mention it~ I do have something special!" The brunette said and put a box in front of Zelena.

"Regina..." Zelena said but Regina stopped her.

"Please... Just open it." She said and the redhead sighed before opening the box. Inside it was a necklace with purple swirling magic contained in a heart shaped pendant made out of the branches of a tree. "It's enchanted, containing my magic. If you ever find yourself in a dire situation that you need to get out of, this should be enough to take you out of there..." The brunette explained and Zelena's eyes watered as she looked at her sister.

"Gina... Thank you." She said and put the necklace on.

Zelena was speechless as she looked at her sister with watery eyes.

"Regina this is the best birthday I have ever had.." She managed to say between her softly sobs. "Honestly I couldn't wish for anything better..." She said, wiping her tears away with her fingers. Regina let out a watery chuckle. She couldn't believe how far they had come. They used to hate each other, despise each other and now... Everything has changed, for the better. They were sisters now.

Regina reached out to Zelena one more time, she grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

"I'm glad Zel.. I'm so genuinely happy you think that." She smiled as a shaky breath escaped from her lips. The redhead smiled and she was about to tell something else when Robyn caught her attention and her sister's.

The baby placed her tiny hands into the cake, grabbing little pieces before bring them to her mouth.

"Robyn!!" Regina tried to scold her niece, but she just ended up laughing.

Zelena followed her sister soon.

She watched her daughter's cheeks and mouth full of whipped cream before giving her a kiss, tasting the cake.

"As always, impeccable sis!" She said, making Regina laugh even more.


	10. Mother's Day

5 years have past since Emma and Regina have officially gotten together. During those five years, the blonde had moved in with Regina. Zelena had wisely moved out as soon as she could afford it, getting a nice apartment not too far away from her sister. She had set up a daycare in town, which was now booming as more couples had gotten children over the years. Zelena was incredibly happy that her business venture worked out, plus it allowed her to have Robyn closeby at all times. Of course, little Robyn had grown up a little and was now attending Storybrooke Elementary.

~*~

Zelena had been invited over by Regina (after Henry's insistent pressing). The redhead had taken her young daughter along. The moment she had arrived, Robyn and Henry seemed to be scheming about something. The women just laughed it off a little and sat down with a bottle wine. They were joined by Emma when she came back from the station as well, drinking together and talking casually till deep in the night.

~*~

"Okay little one, do you know what to do right?" Henry asked his cousin as he put the pan on the stove in which he was baking pancakes.

Robyn nodded happily as she took the sugar and chocolate.   
"Yes Henry! Aren't they ready yet?"

Henry shook his head and giggled.   
"Only few more minutes."

Robyn took a chair and carefully moved it towards the stove to look at her cousin's work.   
"Can I really write on the pancakes with the chocolate?" she asked in an adorable 5 year old's voice.

"Of course!" Henry smiled. "Do you remember how to write it properly?"

"Yes" She answered quickly. "I used auntie's papers to practice!" She giggled.

Henry stared at her with wide eyes.   
"You did, what?" He asked nervously.

Robyn chuckled and comically smacked her palm against her forehead.   
"I used auntie's papers, Henry." She repeated slowly, with innocence, not really understanding the concern in Henry's eyes.

"Hopefully mom won't find out..." He mumbled, removing the pan from the stove.

Robyn's little brow crinkled.   
"Did you say something?"

"Oh no, no!" "He chuckled nervously. "Hmm why don't you go upstairs making sure our moms are still sleeping?" He suggested. "I'll set the table so you can write on the pancakes then...deal?"

Robyn jumped off the chair and smiled brightly.

"Deal!" She squirmed in excitement.

"Don't be too loud!" He made a pointing motion with his finger, making Robyn giggle into her hand.

"I'm sorry..." She said, slowly walking upstairs.

Robyn reached her mother's room and turned the knob with both hands before peeking inside the room, laughing softly as her mother was ungraciously snoring, lying face down, drooling into the pillow while her arm hung over the edge of the bed. The little girl slowly closed the guest room again and padded over to her aunts' room. She turned the knob and peeked inside. Regina was lying on her side, facing the door while Emma was spooning her, holding her close in her sleep. Robyn giggled a little which woke Regina slightly. The woman's eyes fluttered open slowly and Robyn quickly closed the door before running off, bolting down the stairs and looking up at Henry as she reached the kitchen.

"Mommy is snoring! Auntie and auntie were sleeping but auntie Gina woke up... I think."  
"You think?" Henry chuckled and the girl kicked the floor while holding her hands behind her back.

"I giggled because they looked so comfy~ and auntie Gina opened her eyes so I ran~" Robyn explained and Henry shook his head a little. He plated the pancakes and put the plate on the table.

"Well, I suppose we'll see soon enough. Now! You have a mission to complete." He said and the little girl moved to climb on the chair, sitting on her knees and eyes the chocolate.  
"Operation Unicorn!" Happily chanted and Henry quickly shushed her.  
"Be careful, we can't have our mom's hear us!" He said hushed and handed her the bottle of chocolate. "So, let's do this quickly." He said and helped the girl write the name of her mother along with 'happy mother's day' on the pancake, though half of it sort of ended on the plate, it still worked.

\----

"Emma..." The brunette called with a light chuckle.

She couldn't move because of Emma's arm wrapped around her hips and her legs over hers. Regina poked her in the ribs and snuggled more deeply into her pillow. Emma mumbled something in her sleep, not wanting to wake up yet. Regina just rolled her eyes but smiled after looking at her bedside clock. She was almost sure to have seen her niece spying through the door. She wanted to go down and check on her niece and her son because she could hear they were both awake. Regina placed soft light kisses along Emma's heated skin to make her wake up.

"Emma, c'mon.. it's late.." Emma stirred and placed a palm over Regina's chest to pull her closer. "Just let's stay here a little longer.." She mumbled, still with her eyes closed as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Regina's neck.

Regina rolled her eyes and giggled. "I have a reason to believe that our son and niece are up to something... Can't you hear them?" She whispered into her girlfriend's ear after turning around in her arms.

"Not really, I'm sleeping..."

"Em.. I'm serious."

"Me too."

Regina shook her head with amusement

"Are you really sure about that, honey?" She squeezed Emma's hips a little making the blonde squeal and roll away from her embrace.

"Okay, okay I'm awake!" She exclaimed, in surrender. "Are you satisfied now?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, with a fake pout on her face.

Regina gazed down at her girl lovingly. "Very much." She nodded, before kissing her deeply. "Good morning, my ducky.."

Emma scoffed, reaching up and brushing a lock of dark hair behind Regina's ear. "Ducky? Really?"

Regina collapsed onto her blonde lover, giggling into her ear.

"You are hopeless, your majesty.." The blonde chuckled along with her. "Let's get out of bed, I'm starving!"

Regina laughed, pulling Emma closer.

"You were sleeping only two minutes ago!"

"Many things can change in two minutes, babe.." She said in amusement.

Regina rolled her eyes and sat up along with Emma.

"Clearly.."

The women put on a dressing robe and while Emma went down the stairs, Regina went over to Zelena's room and knocked before entering.  
"Zel? Are you getting up... Your daughter is creeping around and laughing at us." She said and watched the woman slowly open her eyes and wipe away the drool from her chin.  
"What are you saying... That my Robyn is creepy?" She asked and threw a pillow at her sister. Regina caught the object and threw it back, right in the woman's face.  
"Why don't you come down with us and find out what our children have been up to." The brunette laughed at Zelena's disgruntled face as the pillow fell to the side.  
"Fine.. I'll be right there." She said and Regina left to find her girlfriend while Zelena sorted herself out.

Eventually the whole family was in the dining room, Regina sitting on a chair while nursing a cup of coffee. Emma was right next to her and lazily leaned against her.  
"Why can't I make breakfast?" She whined as she looked at Henry. He just smiled and shrugged.  
"Just wait a moment~" He said and pushed the mug of coffee closer to his mother.

Robyn was sitting on one of the chairs, all smiles. Her smile grew even more in size when she saw her mother was awake.  
"Mommy~!" She bolted out of the chair and ran over to the woman, grabbing her hand. "Come on mommy! You're so slow... Even a regular broom could race past you!" The comment made Regina snort her coffee ungraciously back into the cup, startling the blonde who had to laugh at Regina.

Henry shook his head and smiled.  
"Ok, now that everyone is here... Wait a few moments." He said and went to grab the plates with pancakes. He had covered the ones for his mothers and aunt. He put them in their respective places and Emma frowned as she looked at the plates that were covered with another plate.

"What is this?" She asked and wanted to lift it but Robyn yelped.  
"Not yet!" She said and crawled into her mother's lap, getting ready to give a speech.

"Mommy~ aunties~ Henry and I woke up soooooo early this morning so we could surprise you! Because you are the bestest mommies in the whole wide world!" She lifted the plate of her mother's pancake to reveal her hard work and grinned proudly at her sloppy handwriting. Zelena looked at the pancake and was about ready to cry at the message on it as her daughter also managed to get 'I luv you mommy' somewhere on the side of the plate.

Regina and Emma lifted the plates off their pancakes and were met with similar sloppy handwritten messages.

"That is absolutely lovely!" Regina said as she kissed Robyn's cheek and her son's.

Emma did the same. The little girl giggled before launching herself at her mother and got many kisses from her.

"Yeah, kiddos. That is awesome." Emma said, lovingly.

"C'mon ma- aunties! Try it!" The little girl couldn't contain her excitement.

The women nodded.

Regina watched as Zelena took a big hearty bite of her portion.

Robyn waited in eager anticipation to hear her mommy's opinion. It was important for her, that she actually appreciated it, even if it was Henry who did most of the work. Upon chewing a few times, Zelena's face dawned a surprised expression. She looked at Henry then at her daughter with a proud smile on her face.

"That's pretty good munchkin!" She said, playfully ruffling her long blonde hair. "You're such a chef!"

Robyn blushed a little, eyeing her cousin.   
"Well ... Henry helped a lot." She mumbled.

Zelena's smile could only grow at her innocence and sincerity.   
"I know baby, but you did such a great job!"

"It's true." Henry added, pointing at the pancakes. "I mean, look at this wonderful handwriting!"

Robyn nodded proudly, glad that her work was so appreciated.

"I got practising, writing whole pages, you know mommy?"

"Oh really?" She asked, pulling her daughter on her lap, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes!" She answered quickly. "I used some of auntie's papers and.."

Henry coughed hard, making her cousin stop talking.

Regina's mouth hung open for a few seconds

"Excuse me sweetheart, what did you just say?" She asked, a blank expression on her face.

"I think Robyn meant that she worked hard like you always do mom!" Henry corrected, but Robyn frowned in confusion. This is what she meant after all. Zelena looked over to Emma, who busted into a genuine laughter. Regina looked at Robyn a little more intently.  
"How about you show me what you practiced on~" She tried with a sickly sweet smile.  
  
Henry looked a little uncomfortable as he stood there. While Robyn was checking on the sleeping women, he had snuck into Regina's office and removed the ruined paperwork.

"Sure!" Robyn said and wanted to run off but Zelena held onto her daughter.  
"Regina~ Relax, I'm sure it's nothing important!" She smiled and Regina's eye twitched a little. Emma chuckled more and pulled Regina closer as the blonde had been watching Henry closely since the word practicing fell. She knew that there was more to it but wasn't about to ruin his day. "How about we eat our pancakes and forget about anything important that might have been on those papers~"

Henry fished the papers out of his pocket and tossed them onto the table.  
"That's my practice!" Robyn chirped and pointed at the pages of the contract that was now scattered on the table. Regina picked up one of the pages and looked at the message that was written on it over and over with the same spelling mistakes every time. 'I luv you mommy!' The contract was ruined, but she couldn't be angry at the little girl for too long. The brunette sighed and leaned back in the chair.  
"I'll just get a new one I suppose."

Zelena was surprised by Regina's acceptance of the situation and snorted.

"That was easy..." She whispered and looked down at her girl and kissed the top of her head. "Mommy loves you too Munchkin~"


End file.
